Smoke to Fire
by Emorull
Summary: Cas is acting weird, but Cas is always weird, and everyone keeps suggesting that Dean and Cas are in a relationship! As if! Destiel, fluff, humor, and I hope you enjoy.


Dean scowled darkly as he chugged his seventh beer, damn it, he need something harder than beer, something to really screw up his marbles. He swallowed angrily. Sam sighed from the couch as he watched the tv, newspaper long discarded in his lap. "Hey, he's determined to make you feel important, if you weren't so bullheaded-" Sam suddenly scoffs, "No, if you weren't so stupid as to believe you're worthless Castiel wouldn't bother. So this is your mess, not mine, I have more important things to do, namely, watch this show. It's so stupid and I can't stop watching it."

"Yeah Sammy, that's great and all, just fascinating, but how do flowers make me feel important?" Dean glared at the bouquet, it was a nice bouquet, white rose and the little bunches of... Whatever white flower that sort of reminded Dean of clouds. It was nice. "I'm not a girl." He grumbled as he glare at the bouquet.

"Not. My. Problem."

"I'm going to the bar."

"Still not my problem."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

(^0^)

Dean slowly pulled the whisky to himself, now that he was here... He didn't feel like drinking, more like staring through the amber liquid and pondering how screwed up his life was. Mom was crispy, Dad was dead, life was pointless, Dean couldn't win.

"Well, if it's any condolences, fate does seem to 'have it out for you'." Castiel moved his fingers to mimic air quotations. He still looked like a holy tax accountant, even sitting on a bar stool in this grubby bar.

"What are you doing here?" Dean snap before taking a swig of his drink.

Castiel squint disapprovingly as he swallowed, "You tend to be very hard on yourself when drinking alone." Castiel reaches into his jacket. "You also have not ate for five hours, I am fairly certain it is bad to drink on an empty stomach." He pulls out a sandwich. "Mayo, a little lettuce, tomato, and lots of bacon." He offered it to Dean and Dean takes it, begrudgingly, but he could see all the heavenly bacon between those two pieces of bread. Who was he to say no to bacon? He takes a huge bite out of it and Castiel sort of smiles.

"Wha?"

Castiel reverts back to his regular, almost always present monotone expression, and tilts his head to the side. "How many drinks is this? Eight?" Dean shrugs, devouring the sandwich, he didn't realize how hungry he was tell he started eating. "It will take a very long time for the alcohol to leave your body, we should leave."

Dean scowled, he'd only had one whiskey, he wasn't too screwed up. He started to say no but than Castiel turned those blue, blue eyes on him, and something in Dean broke, like he was telling a little girl she could have Barbie's Extreme Day set. "Fine."

Castiel stuck out a hand, "Keys."

"No, you don't even know how to drive." Dean may be drunk but he had driven here drunk, he was an excellent drunk driver, he was also an excellent injured driver. No way an angel who didn't know how to drive was gonna take him home in his Baby.

Castiel sort of sighed and suddenly was holding the keys. "I've watched humanity for thousands of years, I understand driving. I'll go start your 'Baby', you finish up here." And with that he left.

Dean stared at the whiskey. What the hell? How? Why? He sighed, and called the bartender-Bartender was already waiting, okay. She smiled at him. "That'll be seven fifty." Dean slid the cash over. She smiled. "And if I may sir, you have a very nice boyfriend. Its so sweet of him."

"Cas?" Dean spluttered, she nodded. "Oh no, we're like... Work acquaintances, friends is pushing it, he's just that good that good Samaritan type with lots of spare time. Not boyfriend." She just smiles and walks off shaking her head.

Dean groans and stomps out to the Impala and gets into the passenger side, his Baby's already started and the ac is on just how he likes it. Castiel stares at him for a minute, and Dean looks around, checks his face in the mirror, what going on?

"Are you going to buckle in?"

Dean frowns, "Sure." The belt makes a little clicking noise as he pushes into place.

Castiel backs out of the parking lot and drives down the road at a good speed. Dean, though he'll never admit it, falls asleep before the bar's out of sight, and Castiel, who'll never say it because he thinks it's of no importance, drives slowly, careful not to hit any potholes and wake Dean.

(^0^)

Dean groans and rolls on his side, this motel bed was barely an upgrade from the floor and his back complained loudly just to make sure he got the memo. He sighed, mashing his face into the pillow. It was then he realized he could hear someone else breathing. "Sammy?" He peeked out from his one eye. "Cas." He wasn't even surprised to see the angel standing there next to his bed, staring at him.

"Dean, did you sleep well?" The angel cocks his head to the side, eyes fastened on Dean's own.

Dean grunted as he sits up in the bed. "Um, sure, yep... My shoes are still on?" He wiggles his feet.

Castiel frowns, and slowly says. "I was unsure of your sleeping preferences."

Dean just nods, going with it. "So, where's Sam?"

Castiel sits down next to Dean's feet. "He said he would rather not be here when you woke, and prefer to stay out of our... Sexual angst?"

Dean choked, coughed, and then gasped for air. "What?"

"I think your brother believes we are 'interested'," Castiel uses air quotes again, and Dean wonder who taught the angel that, "Into one another."

"Why?!" Dean squawks.

"I am not sure, however others have made reference to us being in a relationship before..." Cas goes quiet, his eyes squint and he looks upward. He seems to do that when he's thinking, and Dean just waits for Castiel to say something crazy. Finally Cas tilts his head to the side, "Perhaps we are feeling some sort of... Sexual tension?" Dean snorts, "What is it you say, where there's smoke there's fire?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but just cause a few people think we're..Together doesn't mean we are."

Cas doesn't look so sure. "Dean, Sam thinks so. He's your brother, wouldn't he know?"

And that shuts Dean up for a bit...A. Bit. "Nah, he's just kidding around. They're all just pulling your leg Cas."

"Mmm, yes, they would do that." Castiel nods, and then gestures to the nightstand. "Eggs, toast, and smoothie, you will drink the smoothie, the worker said it's full of protien, good for highly active people."

Dean just nods, after sticking his tongue out at Cas. The angel is so easily convinced of things, he's lucky Dean's around.

(^0^)

Dean knows one thing as he watches the girls on stage.

He shouldn't have let Cas come with. Castiel who stares at the actresses pretending to be, well, them battling demons while singing. Dean frowns, why couldn't their life be a movie? He wanted to be played by someone like Arnold Schwarzenegger, someone big and tough, not a gender confused girl who actual looked kind of like a really pretty guy with her make up.

The girls take the whole investigators story like everyone else does. Easily. So they check the office, they tour behind the scenes, Dean witnesses the BM scene and realizes how terrifying fan girls are once more.

Oh, and there's robots in this thing too?

You know, Dean was pretty certain nothing could get worse, weirder, or more chickflicky. Dean was wrong. Sam has been wandering on his own, like normal, Castiel was sticking next to Dean, and then Castiel cleared his throat and just pointed. Dean looked.

DeanGirl and CastielGirl hugging.

He tries to ignore the contemplative look on Castiel's face and turns to Marie. "Is that in the show?"

She shakes her head. "No, they're a couple in real life, but we do explore destiel in the second act."

Castiel hums, "Fascinating, tell me, are there any particular reasons why you believe Dean and Castiel, characters that in the books never have a relationship nor express sexual desires towards one another, do indeed have feelings for one another?"

Marie laughs, that crazy look in her eye Dean knows too well, the fangirl who has found a victim to divulge unholy thoughts unto. "It's obvious, Castiel does so much for Dean. Think about it! And sure, Castiel does some really stupid, bad stuff, but he is clearly in love with Dean, he gave it all for him, plus, it does appear Dean may be bisexual. They done so much for one another, the amount of trust they have doesn't make sense because they don't really have a friendship to found it. Unless it's fueled by unacknowledged feelings or even relationship." She giggles. "I think a little push and they'd be together like that!" She snaps her fingers to show just how close they were to a relationship and Dean resisted the urge to rip her head off.

"Maybe you misinterpreted." He grumbles.

She scoffs before saying in a deeper tone, "Cas... Not for nothing, but last time someone looked at me like that I got laid." She smirks at Dean's horrified expression. He shouldn't have said that, it was gonna nip his rear for the rest of his life. "You know, they have a more profound bond, it makes sense."

Dean doesn't miss when Castiel gives him that look, that look of I believe this is where I should say I was right, and then raises his eye brows to add another message, are we now in a relationship? Dean coughs.

"I think it is time for a lunch break!" He grabs Cas by the arm. "Come on."

(^0^)

"Dude, why do you keep bring that up?" Dean hisses as they wait in line.

"Because it is true."

Dean turns around with his furious, quiet whisper, he doesn't need everyone else in line to know about this. "No, no it is not, we are not in love and that girl is nuts and maybe you are too. Cas, relationships don't happen because everyone else tells you your in love with a person, it happens because you are and you get some balls and tell them!"

Castiel is quiet for a bit and stares at Dean's feet before looking up and saying in the tiniest voice. "This is me telling you." Then he smiles awkwardly at Dean, "I believe this is also where you tell me I'm crazy and avoid me for a minimum of six months."

Dean just turns around and ignores him, orders their food, picks a table, waits for the food to be ready, gets the food, and eats in pure silence. Finally, while grinding a piece of beef, tomato, and lettuce between his teeth he manages to say, "You're in love with me?"

Castiel nods patiently. "For quite sometime, however, the emotions did confuse me at first." He squints, "I did not understand why I obsessed so easily over small details about you, but one day I was behind a group of girl's in a park, one of them apparently was in love with one of the boys playing soccer." Castiel shudders. "It was a little scary to listen, but I suddenly realized how similar her complete obsession was to my much smaller one. I attribute that to the age gap. She was a teenager you see."

Dean swallows. "You knew, and said nothing?"

"You appeared against the topic when others brought it up, I thought it best to allow you time." Castiel eats a few fries.

Dean puts the burger down, this is getting serious. "Why now?"

Cas just gives him the tiniest smile, it then occurs to Dean he hasn't seen Cas so smiley... Ever. "Sam gave me a week to tell you or he would. He does not possess angelic patience it appears."

Dean munches on his burger, Sam really thought him and Cas were...In love? It just... Dean can't get his mind around, he peeks up at Cas again, his now droopy, sad looking Cas. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Cas tells him before he's suddenly not there.

(^0^)

Dean tries to ignore how Sam stares at him the whole way home. Sam won't stand for it though. "So, where's Cas?"

Dean considers claiming it's angel business, but Dean's one for bluntness. "I know."

"And." Sam adds, crossing his arms. "You stupidly chased him off because you're such a terrible person and you can't be happy and Cas is actually, technically, gender-less. It's his vessel that has a gender you know. So any, I'm not gay complaints are now invalid." Dean just stares out at the road.

"I didn't make him leave, he left on his own."

"When he shows up you better not do anything stupid."

(^0^)

Two days, no Cas, Dean's starting to feel like he kicked a puppy, plus he's a little lonely because Sam's avoiding him too.

(^0^)

It's a week of no Cas now, and Dean really misses him, Dean's never really had an opportunity to miss someone like this. He knows Cas is fine, not in any danger, Dean doesn't have to go bail him out.

Cas is fine, Cas just doesn't want to be around Dean. And that makes Dean wonder because the fact that Cas doesn't want to be around him stings, maybe he does have feelings for the angel?

(^0^)

A week and four days, Dean keeps picking up summoning books. He doesn't mean to, he just sort of walks around mindlessly and will blink a few times and realize he's holding a book. And with this new, vast amount of time to himself, Dean has to much time to think about what Cas has said,and replay it over and over in his head.

Dean is fairly certain it's unfair to let his brain boil like this, then again, he's a Winchester.

Fairness isn't apart of being a Winchester.

(^0^)

Two weeks and a day. Dean feels like he's going crazy, Sam keeps smirking at him, Sam always was emotionally perceptive compared to Dean. Damn him.

Okay, because Dean is feeling the absence of Castiel and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it to the point where he figures he must be a little gay for Cas.

He definitely doesn't want Cas gone forever. He consider tying Cas to a chair forever.

(^0^)

Three weeks and five days, Dean goes into the the kitchen to find Cas waiting with some burgers, fries, and three different kinds of pie. The big pies, and not just a few slices, but three whole, big, pies.

Dean tries not to grin, he's suppose to be mad with Cas for running off for a month. "So... Any world shaking news I should know?"

"I am in love with you, still."

Dean sighs, "You're suppose to get me all happy on pie before trying to win me over."

Castiel frowns. "I will not win you over with pie, that would be any empty and doom relationship."

"Yeah." Dean shrugs, "Okay, so, I had time to myself and I thought it over and heck, maybe there is fire where there's smoke. So, um, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't mind trying...This," He waves his hands at the space between him and Cas, "Out."

"I'd like that." And Castiel smiles, and Dean smiles too.

Sam smiles as he snaps a picture, like a ninja, and slips out into the hallway.

He has to hide this image somewhere safe, Dean Winchester smiling like a dope, or maybe he can journal this down, the Courtship between an Angel and Human by Samuel Winchester.

He hums, that has a nice ring to it.

* * *

R and R


End file.
